Solar Attacks
The ability to release/use solar energy/substances to various attacks. Sub-power of Solar Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Opposite to Lunar Attacks. Also Called *Solar Energy Beams/Blasts/Bolts/Bursts/Flares/Rays *Solar Energy Projection *Sun Beam Emission *Sun Beams/Blasts/Bolts/Bursts/Rays Capabilities The user can release/use solar energy/substances to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. Applications *'Concussion Beams:' Release beams of solidified solar energy/substances. *'Expanding Solar Bolts:' Project solar energy/substances that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Solar Blasts:' Release blasts of solar energy/substances in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release solar energy/substances blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Omnidirectional Solar Waves:' Send out a wave of solar energy/substances in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit solar energy/substances from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release solar energy/substances blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Solar Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of solar energy/substances. *'Solar Beam Emission:' Release beams of a solar energy/substances. *'Solar Blast:' Release solar energy/substances over a specific target area. *'Solar Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of solar energy/substances. *'Solar Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of solar energy/substances. *'Solar Breath:' Discharge solar energy/substances blasts from mouth. *'Solar Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Solar Cutting:' Use solar energy to cut opponents. *'Solar Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with solar energy/substances. *'Solar Pillar Projection:' Project solar energy/substance pillars. *'Solar Spike Projection:' Project solar energy/substance spikes. *'Solar Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of solar energy/substance. *'Solar Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of solar energy/substances and that repels everything. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release solar energy/substances blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of solar energy/substances. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of solar energy/substances to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Attack Powers *Energy Physiology *Ergokinetic Combat *Force-Field Generation *Heat Attacks *Heliokinetic Combat *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solar Constructs *Solar Energy Manipulation *Solar Weaponry *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of energy to create a blast. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Gallery Superman_Heat_Vision.jpg|Superman's (DC Comics) heat vision, is an ability to focus the solar radiation from his body into his eyes and release it as lasers. Solar Flare (power).jpg|Superman (DC: New 52) unleashing a new power dubbed as the Solar Flare. Invoker Dota 2.jpeg|Using Exort to manipulate fire elements, Invoker (Dota 2) can summon attacks directly from the sun. Amaterasu.jpg|Amaterasu (Okami) Charlotte Linlin, the Storm (One Piece).gif|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) can use Prometheus, a miniaturized sun to create a tremendous wave of solar flames... Big Mom Attacks Jinbe.png|...or a solar explosion. Venusaur using Solar Beam.gif|Venusaur (Pokemon) using Solar Beam. Sunfire.jpg|Sunfire (Marvel Comics) Star Man.png|Star Man (Mega Man 5) Megaman vs Solar Man.jpg|Solar Man (Mega Man 10) Cruel Sun 1.png|Escanor (Nanatsu no Taizai) wields the power of the sun with his magic. Starfire fight.gif|Starfire (Teen Titians) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Sun-Based Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers